<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Randomized Non-Canon Sample Scenes and Short Stores by Wolfboy183</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867961">Randomized Non-Canon Sample Scenes and Short Stores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfboy183/pseuds/Wolfboy183'>Wolfboy183</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfboy183/pseuds/Wolfboy183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my stash of random scenes, and short stories, that may or may not be part of larger, future works. I am fanscinated by the world of homestuck, but don't plan on using any of its canon characters, unless they are referenced  by the OC's in these scenes.<br/>Be advised, none of the stories posted here will be canon, ever. </p>
<p>I have read the webcomic, parts of Hiveswap and FriendSim, but I still forget or get confused, and consult the fandom wikia on a regular basis. For such reason, I consider all my fan works to be non canon, and alt-universe (in the case of homestuck... alt everything). What goes on on Earth, the Incipisphere, and Alternia may be entirely different than what plays out in Homestuck proper or its major fanmade counterparts (ex. Vast Error). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This stack may also include character bio's for my OC's and images or links to images of my poor hand-drawings of my OC's / the environment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dinner with the trollmother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner time is not the most favored time,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Proto scene: Anni, the [foreigner] who ended up on Alternia via a disaster in the medium, followed by being captured by trolls (...a hero of time... gotta be a time which, she ain't sure), and put through... experiments or some thing...</p><p>Anni describes dinner time with her adopted 'troll mother,' jadeblood, Maarka Duskram, who gave Anni her Alternian name, Aari Duskram</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Maarka told me all about the, uhh, food 'problem,' on Alternia. Trolls overpopulated the planet, and ate almost everything else. Animals, fish and plants became reserved strictly for the highbloods, or so impossibly difficult to obtain. And highly illegal to obtain, possess, distribute, cook or eat. Any lowblood troll unlucky enough to get caught by a blue blood patrol, with, say a fruit or an animal in their bags, was culled, and sold in chunks at the local market to other lowbloods.</p><p>Lowbloods have nothing to eat but other trolls, and the highbloods have enough of everything else that eating troll for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, or consuming troll blood (a.k.a. grub sauce, that stuff that's also used for paint) is entirely an option.</p><p>Rule 3: You can only eat troll of your blood color or lower (closer to red), including mutants, they, as Maarka's visitors said once, have extra vitamins, minerals and protiens... If you're caught eating troll of a blood color higher than yours, boom, culled, and you're served up on the barbeque for said blood color.</p><p>Rust bloods can only eat rust troll, green bloods can eat anything green and under, and you get the idea.</p><p>But to just eat them is difficult, and cooking methods are employed... to "bring out the flavor." I am not making this shit up, I swear.</p><p>I woke up one night, and I overheard Maarka talking with highblood visitors who came to the hive. They had picnic baskets full of packaged food. They told her it was "lime delicacy," as in some lime trolls got found out, slaughtered, and hacked up. Limeblood troll eyes, the red ones and blue ones... make for good sauce... as this highblood freak went on and on, like they were on a TV cooking show.</p><p>Next, I saw her unwrap some horns, and talked about making 'horn soup,' and how it would nourish and strengthen the eater's horns and bones.</p><p>These 'guests' were two of many who stopped by the hive. They brought food right to Maarka's hive, so she didn't have to go out to the market. The best part was, one was a blue, the other... she was a lime. Blue talked at length, the lime kept her mouth shut.... Blue talked about how the lime was good at sniffing out other limes, and that was how she stayed alive, by selling her fellow limebloods out. 'Just like feeding your friendly neighborhood lusus.'</p><p>That one particular night, they also brought a sack of mutant parts... and gave Maarka two dead wrigglerss.</p><p>I hid behind the slime tank. Luckily, Mioko and Fiska, the wrigglerss, were sleeping. If they woke up and started hissing and squawking, those highblood visitors would have made Maarka cook them up for dinner. "Oh, your babies are awake. Why don'tyou cook them up, the sound of wrigglerss makes us hungry."</p><p>The high-blood visitors and their lime slave left. More lightning strikes lit up the night outside. I overheard Maarka sing to herself from the kitchen as she went to work. I got a look from my hiding spot, and she went for the bag of mutant meat first. Took out a whole grub and chopped it up, and put said ingredients in the pot. She opened her stash of bouillons and spices, also strict insta-cull contrabrand, which jadeblood privilege exempted Maarka from, and kept cooking. She set up another pot, chopped the horns down to size, and started on the horn soup. The smell filled the hive, and it was the most acrid, disgusting thing I smelled.</p><p>The smell was sickening, and Ifelt like I was gonna puke. I was tempted to be a dick and vomit right into the slime tank. Would've really rustled Maarka's jimmies if she had to empty the tank and replace the slime, but at that moment, I really thought she deserved it.</p><p>But I tried to sneak my way to the exit. Had to to get out of there, just get outside and catch some fresh air before I puked all over myself. I wanted to just disappear. The lightning outside got worse, and I could hear the thunder now. I thought to hide in the slime tank. I sure as fuck wasn't hungry, and I didn't eat much in two days. Maarka hates it when I don't eat, and she knows why. But then again, she'd flip her shit, and tear the hive apart until she found me. Nowhere is safe.</p><p>Looking back, I don;t get why I was so shocked when I saw the lab and slaughter plant. I just thought Maarka's neighbors got the "food" from the market in town.</p><p>The two grubs woke up, and started whining. I quickly hid behind the slime tank. Little fuckers blew my chance at getting out the door, because Maarka came back to get them. She set them down on the fabric covered platform next to the table. But then the jig was up, because Maarka knew I tried to hide when it was food time. Before she kept a sharp eye on the door while she cooked, but tonight she got lax... and I almost had the chance. I think I would've ran off soon as I got outside.</p><p>"Aari! Dinner's ready!" Maarka called out. Damn. if I only got in the slime tank sooner, I could have slept through this. Me and that slime tank... it's a love-hate relationship. I hate when Maarka grabs me and shoves me in, but then I'll dive in just to avoid her guests, or meal times.</p><p>It took effort to submit and join her at the table. Horn soup, and grub stew. I still got a human head, that part of me is not yet 'changed' into full troll version yet, and the smells and tastes are beyond disgusting. But it was either that, or the feeding tube, and last time, Maarka didn't hesitate to pin me down and jam it in my gut.</p><p>I tried not to smell the stench steaming up my nose from the bowl in front of me. Maarka was pre-occupied spoon feeding Fiska and Mioko, her two jade wrigglers. At the time I wondered about their priceless reaction when they grew up and found out they been eating other trolls this whole time... but then again... this shit... for trolls, was normal. For a human... fucking not normal.</p><p>"Shall I feed you like a wriggler too?" Maarka asked, jokingly, with a hint of enforcement threat. Her complete lack of anything always scared me and made me hate her.</p><p>I stared down at the bowl. The smell? If you gessed battery acid, oil, and prairie oysters, then you're damn close. There was still a chunk of a horn in my soup. I could not get Maarka's words she said to her guests who brought the horns: "I de-horned that lowblood myself..." I heard nothing of the rest that might have put that into decent context.</p><p>I imagined grabbing Maarka by the horns and tearng them out, and making her eat soup. I knew how dinner time would play out, soon after Maarka was done and fed the grubs, she'd turn on me. There'd be a fight, and she'd get real rough, also when she shouted, she scared the piss out of me. So.... the least I could do to maintain my dignity was force myself to eat, bit by bit. Took forever.</p><p>Maarka mentioned taking me back to the lab and doing a tongue transplant... or cutting out my tongue and having a troll one re-generate in it's place. I did not like those suggestions a tall, I preferred (and still do) my tongue slowly turn Alternian, cell by cell, like most of the rest of me did.</p><p>I guess... at least she didn't put any meat from the culled human-hybrid mutant trolls (which is what I am pretty much)... but I'm still not technically a complete troll... I hope God can forgive me for trying to dodge the issue and not tell myself Iam guilty of this Alternian run-of-the-mill cannibalism bullshit.</p><p>As I ate, I never took my mind off Sburb. I heard rumors that disks are going around out there, and I made it my goal to sneak out of the hive, and hunt one down. I hardly ever stop thinking of how badly I want to get the fuck off Alternia, and the only way out is though the Medium.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anni, Enter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The following is a sample scene that may or may not be used in a possible future fanfic. <br/>&gt;Alternate universe<br/>&gt;non-canon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>During Anni's desperate struggle to enter the medium and escape Alternia, she is caught up in a brutal fight with her 'troll mother,' Maarka Duskram, jadeblood rainbow drinker, who had Anni changed into what she is now, part human (head only), part troll, via bio augmentation, following Anni's capture and arrival on Alternia. Following the extremely risky and successful procedure, Maarka adopted Anni. Things happened, and the kid tried to escape, after witnessing Maarka do horrific things as part of her line of work, things done to lab-grown clones of Anni, lowbloods, and mutants. Maarka caught her trying to flee, and the two got in a brutal fight. Act the exact same time, Anni was ported to the Medium, and the following scene begins]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>My OC's: Maarka Duskram (first image below)</p><p>              Aari Duskram (Anni Kanz) (second image below, shown with Maarka)</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Maarka Duskram, a jade-blood, at 7.5-10 sweeps of age, on an evening hike.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Maarka Duskram (right) comforts her adopted... augmented "human-mutant daughter," Aari</em> (Earth name: Anni Kanz),<em> (left), at the local market.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pretext:</strong>
</p><p>During Anni's desperate struggle to enter the medium and escape Alternia, she is caught up in a brutal fight with her 'troll mother,' Maarka Duskram, jadeblood rainbow drinker, who had Anni changed into what she is now, part human (head only), part troll, via bio augmentation, following Anni's capture and arrival on Alternia. Following the extremely risky and successful procedure, Maarka adopted Anni. Things happened, and the kid tried to escape, after witnessing Maarka do horrific things as part of her line of work, things done to lab-grown clones of Anni, lowbloods, and mutants. Maarka caught her trying to flee, and the two got in a brutal fight. Act the exact same time, Anni was ported to the Medium, and the following scene begins]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anni, Enter the Medium.</strong>
</p><p>One moment, you've got that rainbow drinker "troll mother" freak bitch down on the ground, and you've FINALLY got your hands on her horns. You pin your weight on the back of her neck, and just as she's about to react and throw you off, you bend the horns so hard, you begin to feel them break, and that only makes you want to snap them right off, and/or rip those horns right out of her skull, then jam them, point first, right back into the rainbow drinker's skull through her eyes. She is in total agony, and can hardly fight back, but you don't care.</p><p>After all this jade-blooded troll bitch put you through, revenge is the only way you could ever reconcile yourself. You NEED your revenge. You need that validation, that validation of strength to prove to everyone but mainly yourself, that you're nobody's bitch-</p><p>Big flash of light eats you whole for breakfast. You're suddenly not sitting on Maarka, trying to rip her horns out. You don't even have the horns in your hands. The ground vaporizes beneath you, and you are now falling.</p><p>Anni. Enter.</p><p>You start falling, and the blinding light disappears. The acrid stench of gasoline vapor assaults your nose, mouth and lungs.</p><p>&gt;Splash!</p><p>You plunge into the sea of pure high octane piss-colored gasoline, and start flailing about, as you do when submerged in liquid by teleports and gravity. You struggle to keep that nasty shit out of your lungs, and struggle all you can to get up to the surface and stay there. That's where the air is. It's a hard struggle, if this was water, it would be easier.</p><p>The Alternian troll body is still made up mostly of water, and is still denser than gasoline.</p><p>Anni, break the surface. You gasp for air but get a lungful of gas vapor instead. Just as you open your eyes, and gas gets in under your eyelids, you spot and ice berg not too far away. You manage to exhale the gas vapor, and suck in some delicious oxygen infused ocean air. You're not even thinking. You're just trying to stay alive, while subconsciously wondering how and why the fuck did you wind up where 'here' even is?</p><p>Every movement of your body, arms, and legs is a fight. But you make it to the ice berg, and desperately use the last of your strength to climb out of the gas sea. The passing waves do not help. You scrape your legs and arms as you climb up the ice berg to a good flat area, five feet above the gas sea. This ice isn't even cold, and every bleeding scratch and scrape hurts like hell. Gas mixing with your blood, not good. You dare to lick the surface of the 'ice' berg and spit. This isn't ice; it's salt! It's a saltberg.</p><p>You're safely above water, you mean petro. A fucking entire ocean of petro. Nasty, stinking, vomit inducing petro. You're already sick as hell from breathing in the fumes. Cannot be good on your lungs Anni. You try to climb to the highest point of the salt berg without slipping, tripping, and falling back into the ocean, because you might not make it out next time. That sudden unscheduled swim took a lot out of you.</p><p>You get to the highest point you can, just because you think you can get better air. Your lungs hurt, and you're almost wheezing for air. You finally take a look around. The roaring petro ocean. Waves as high as six feet. That flat spot near the surface is splashed all over, and you assume if you stayed down there, you'd have been knocked over, and washed back into the sea.</p><p>It's almost dark, and you look up. There is no blue sky, just the roiling murky yellow-orange haze, even darker and redder than on Alternia. The clouds are a deep mix of red and white.</p><p>What the hell is this place? Did Maarka- did she... did that rainbow drinker cast some sort of spell and teleport you here? Did she become a space witch from the last time she was in the game? She never said anything about it. You heard before, never touch a troll's horns; that is absolute taboo. Not even for revenge. And who even knows you're here? Wherever here even is? Maarka knows, but after the shit you pulled, and what you tried to do to her, she sure as shit won't bring you back. You're likely going to die from gas inhalation, dehydation, blood poisoning, that is if these waves don't get any bigger, and tip the berg so far you lose your footing and fall off and drown. The fears of guilt, shame and hell attack your mind like the Japanese Airforce over Pearl Harbor. Anni, this time, you really, really fucked up.</p><p>Anni, take a look around.</p><p>You *very carefully* step your way around the berg to the other side, and lo-and-behold, land! You guess the shore is only a mile or two away from your position. Don't even think about trying to swim to shore, you won't make it. Too injured, exhausted, and probably poisoned. It's not like you warped here with the best cards in your deck. Speaking of deck, you reach in your pocket, and pull out your sylladex. It appears undamaged by the petro. You open it, and search for that- wait, where the hell is it... it's got to be here somewhere... oh shit, did that fucking Maarka bitch take it, and-</p><p>You found it! Your gas mask, yes! Anni, extract gas mask from sylladex card. Now equip the fucker. Should keep the nasty petro fumes to a minimum, and you should breathe better now that all you have to inhale is the fumes of your own bad breath. For once in your existence, you allow you to love yourself, even for a few seconds, because A), you stole the gas mask from the equipment depot, years ago, back on Earth; and B), you swiped your silladex when Maarka wasn't looking. Maybe you didn't get to kill her, but you so far managed to save your own ass, at least for now. Cup half full, they say. Refusing to die is half the battle.</p><p>The moment of victorious 'Fuck you!' glee passes, and you remember you're not out of this yet. Oh shit... your heart goes into overdrive the second you realize just how explosively flammable everywhere is! You had no plans to light a match, or start a campfire, or anything like that, but now you're completely on edge, when you realize if you fuck up again, and just... even a spark... or a freak incident, and you'll be incinerated... vaporized if you're lucky... and you wonder for a minute... is this Hell? No... it can't be... that's ridiculous... you wouldn't be even allowed to think or make decisions once you enter Hell, you'd be burned and tormented to the point of screaming for all eternity...</p><p>you can't stop thinking about Hell. Anni distract yourself.</p><p>Anni, look at the shore for several minutes. It occurs to you that the wave is pushing the saltbergs, including yours, towards the shore. It's still going to be some time before you are close enough you can jump off this salt berg and 'swim' to the beach. The thick clouds aren't helping, and it's still semi dark, as if it's almost night, or almost dawn. The rain comes. you completely forgot it was not water rain... but gasoline rain. You try to cover up as best as you can. You really, really hope the storm doesn't get worse, and make for any lightning. That's a firestorm starter you really do not need. Not a good place and time to be forced to deal with life on life's terms... you can imagine... after what you did on Alternia, life's terms will be nothing less than harsh.</p><p>Hours in the future. Anni, stop dozing off, and look at the shore. It is much, much closer now. The saltberg is drifting by. It won't get close enough to get beached, but you'd rather take your chances getting to shore now, than spend the rest of your probably shortened lifespan drifting at sea.</p><p>Anni, get to shore.</p><p>The beach is 50 yards away, but you're still not sure how deep the water, you mean gasoline, is. You remove your gas mask and re-captchalog it. The stench of gas vapor is almost overpowering, and you really don't want to jump in, but the time is now, and this is as close as you're going to get to land. The wave start getting bigger, and they're really crashing into the shore. The wind starts to pick up.</p><p>Anni, fucking jump already.</p><p>"Fuck it!"</p><p>You jump in, and start swimming as hard as you can. You sink deep enough to the point your feet touch the bottom. You kick off and shoot up back to the surface for air. You keep doing this, hoping each "jump" under the surface gets you significantly closer to shore. The waves crash down on you from behind, and start throwing you around. You notice floating salt chunks all around you. You get hit by one, and it's probably game over.</p><p>Even bigger waves start coming in, and they shove you far forward. The ground below the waves is neck deep, chest deep, hip-deep, then knee deep. You let the gasoline waves carry you forward, then as they pull back, you struggle to make a few steps.</p><p>Yes! You finally made it! You keep staggering past the beach, and up the hill. The beach itself is pure salt, or so you think. You look around again. Everything is white. There are no plants or nothing. Anni, keep going up the hill, get away from the sea. The air is cleaner here, and easier on your lungs. Notice the ground is softer... spongier. You recognize the material instantly... it's Styrofoam. Styrofoam? You can't be serious? Naturally occurring Styrofoam on an alien planet?? Now you've seen everything! It's almost like you landed on a planet of gasoline, salt... and styro-</p><p>Whoa! Careful! Watch where you're going! You just about stepped right into that mess of orange nasty looking sludge! It could be a slurry of alien cells ready to devour your foot, or some other nasty acidic shit... made from gas and styro... You can't seriously think that's a sludge pit of napalm now, can you? Napalm or deadly biomass, it's still dangerous!</p><p>Look around again, Anni. Yes, you're tired and hungry, every inch of you is burning from gas exposure, and you just want to pass the fuck out right now, but if you really want to stick it to Maarka and not die on this planet she zapped you to, stop being distracted and keep your focus! This alien-planet-survival shit is serious business, and there are no respawns, no multiple lives, no second chances! Keep your eyes on all that napalm sludge. There's puddles of it everywhere. Probably made from the last time it rained here.</p><p>Anni, keep walking... in a direction where there is probably less napalm sludge. The fewer flammable ingredients, the better.</p><p>Another hour into the future, and you've made decent distance from the beach. You can hardly hear the waves crashing on the beach, about a mile behind you now. Feel free to take a rest. Perhaps check your sylladex for some food and some water. Water definitely. You seemed smart enough to pack a gas mask, surely you have more of the essential goodies for the downtrodden mutant troll-human thing... on the go.</p><p>Anni, extract that ration pack. It's a Soviet-made Red Army military ration pack. Three days' worth of calories, nutrients and proteins. The Skaia Corporation did not pinch their pennies when they purchased a shit ton of surplus military goods from the Eastern Block, right before it went belly up. In your sylladex is an East German NVA mess kit. These Cold War goodies are literally God's Gift to you, and perhaps... God doesn't want you to die here? If He did, he would've let these life-saving items escape your sylladex, or let Maarka catch you red handed stealing back your sylladex.</p><p>In this ration pack, you find a water bottle. 30 years old. Infused with flavor from the metal container. You don't care and you chug the water- Whoa! Anni slow down! Don't gulp it all down at once! Tiny sips, tiny sips! You don't know when the next time you find water will be! Drat, that's half gone... nice going Anni. Your future self will be real happy with you. Look, just eat the rations, one meal's worth. See how well decades-old prepared ultra-preserved Soviet food gets along with your Alternian stomach. ...which has been all too familiar with... grub sauce (code for troll blood, everybody knows that), and everything else your loving troll mother almost force-fed your ungrateful ass.</p><p>you open the package... seeing the date... this food was made in 1944. Dried and preserved. This food is almost 80 years old, not including the time spent on Alternia. Take your East German mess kit, and your water, and make soup. The pictogram instructions made that clear. Add water, and mix. Some kind of mixed mysterious old-school Russian grain and vegetable stew. It would otherwise look disgusting, and taste disgusting, to your past self, still on Earth, before shit happened. But after years of downing Alternian "food," this food hits your taste buds with the best delight those poor things haven't had in eons. ...your stomach has a different point of view, so you eat very slowly. You'd think there's so much in common between trolls and humans biologically, there wouldn't be any real issues regarding alien food. ...then again... you never had the human stomach to stuff with Alternian nourishment...</p><p>You start to feel sick. Your stomach is really being a bitch today and not cooperating with you at all. You put down the mess kit, still full of World War 2 grain-legume stew. You close it up, and plan to eat it very sparingly. Perhaps, the tiniest amounts are the best for now, you realize, your poor stomach also tried to digest copious amounts of accidentally swallowed gasoline from your drop-in swim earlier...</p><p>You lean back, completely exhausted. All is quiet and peaceful... for now. The clouds roll on by above you. No gas rain, no napalm sludge, just an endless hilly expanse of Styrofoam. More comfortable to sleep on than solid salt or rock. You think it's safe enough to sleep. If this planet hadn't lit up in a white-hot firestorm already, chances are, it will hold off, at least until you are rested, and find adequate shelter.</p><p>Anni, have a well-earned nap.</p><p>You can't have a well-earned nap, because you are too tired to pass out. Yes, that is an actual thing. You learned about it in school. You actually require a significant amount of energy to fall asleep, beyond that, it's booze or weed, and you have neither.</p><p>You spend hours laid out on the styro ground. Gray-white clouds drift overhead, and it begins to snow... Styrofoam snow. The flakes and specks are even smaller than the ball-shaped grains from styrofoam manufactured on Earth. The snow is silent, and even silences the breeze. The snow cloud passes on, leaving you covered in a thin blanket-</p><p>Anni! Dust that shit off right now! You can't believe you forgot you've been previously soaked in gasoline! Don't think it's any less dangerous for said gasoline to have dried up and be any less a hazard with styro snow! You just can't catch a break, can you? Soon as you think you can relax, and just... enjoy the scenery... your life is at stake, nonetheless!</p><p>Okay, you dusted yourself off. Except your back. Nobody's around... you're pretty much the only living thing on this planet... Check your sylladex. You find an entire set of army gear spec'ed to your size. Strip down, very sparingly wipe yourself down, get some of that dried gasoline and salt off of you-</p><p>The sight of your own body still horrifies you. From the neck down, everything is Alternian-grey. It is so easy to forget, and so traumatizing to remember what you are... what the jade blooded rainbow drinker you called a 'troll-mother' made you into... Anni, calm the fuck down, and put on your gear, for Skaia's sakes, pull yourself together!</p><p>...you don the entire clothes set. The Skaia Corps people were so generous, even to provide you with undergarments. It feels good to be decked out in Earth-style army gear again. Of course, the colors- greens, grays, browns, it was meant for the woods on Earth, not in the bleach white landscape of styro. Still better than wearing that gas-soaked Alternian outfit. And the boots, steel toe, too! Anything comes at you, you can ram your boot right up it's ass! How good it would have felt to boot Maarka right up the side of her head, like an American football.</p><p>The clouds split open, and real bright moonlight spills onto the styroland around you. you haven't seen bright moonlight since you were a kid, back on Earth. What a cliche now, 'back on Earth.'</p><p>But this moonlight is even brighter... but not bright as Sunlight, even at sunset. The sky opens up before you and you see it-</p><p>That moon/star thing shining from above is bright blue. Could it be? You pull out of your sylladex a hand scope, and look closely at the source of light... That beautiful sphere... you hit the button on your hand scope and zoom in... that thing has clouds!</p><p>HOLY FUCK, THAT THING IS SKAIA!!! FUCK YES!</p><p>You can't believe it! It's unmistakable! The blue, the clouds inside the blue. It's Skaia, alright. An object passes in front of it, blacked by the surrounding light. It's a much smaller ball... hooked to a smaller ball by a chain... It's Prospit. It has to be,</p><p>Anni, you realized with joyous glee, you finally entered the Medium! Congratulations!</p><p>You're so super excited right now, after all these years (sweeps), you finally made it. Your planet is a hazardous shitball, but the overall game is changed now. It's really good to know Maarka wasn't the one who teleported you here... somehow you got everything right, and now you're here.</p><p>Who else is in this session? Is it a good session? A void session? A null session? You're not sure. Who are your teammates? So many questions, you have so many questions! You hope your teammates are your low-blood mutant friends. No way in hell you'd want to be in the same session as the high-bloods, or even Maarka and her lot...</p><p>But the immediate task at hand is still the same. You need to find a shelter and established a home base of some kind, safe from any firestorm you imagined could flare up. You hope that some decent building was also warped to this planet... like a sturdy-built hive or something. Just like in the movies and the old lore.</p><p>You walk for some more, under the calming blue Skaian light. Not sure where you are going, but up a hill just to take a good look around. On your way, you see a glowing hologram Skaia symbol- that's a portal, or gate, and you need to go through seven of them...</p><p>You hike up to your vantage point. Hills and rolling hills of styrofoam landscape, under endless red and white clouds. Judging from the napalm sludge you almost stepped in earlier, you don't need to guess what those red clouds are made from. Nor the flammable potential of those clouds running into yellow gasoline vapor clouds. The white styro-snow clouds seem the safest-</p><p>The breeze starts to pick up, and the styro powder at your feet takes to the air. You realize the wind kicks up the styro powder, and that's how the clouds are made. Such a weird place! And you thought Alternia was strange! Alternia was more Earth-like than this planet! At least it's oceans had water instead of gas!</p><p>The wind starts to pick up, but you decide its probably usual weather. Scan your surroundings with your hand scope. See if you can pick up any-</p><p>What's that, over there? About 300 yards further away from the beach than you are (which is already out of sight, and out of mind)... it's a small little hut... looks like the kind of structure you'd see on the Moon, or on Mars...</p><p>Gasp! Could it be?</p><p>Anni! Walk down to that space hut! Go ahead, take your sweet time, not like you need to be in a rush or anything-</p><p>-Hold that thought-</p><p>-the literal entire horizon in front of you starts to glow, and you notice the wind is really starting to pick up now. You already know what that is. Anni, hurry the fuck up! you know what's coming your way!</p><p>You run towards the space hut- it's two cylinders, one small, one long, mounted to a larger cylinder standing vertical. On the small one is a door with a wheel handle on it. The glow far away gets brighter and brighter. You freeze with fright, it's a wall of pure flame speeding towards you! You maybe have minutes, left! you might last longer if you stop fucking around, and get your ass inside the space hut! Just you pray to Skaia that door isn't locked!</p><p>The wind is really blowing now, and you make it, just in time to hear the roar of apocalyptic combustion as the firewall blows near. The wind is starting to heat up. Never have you been so terrified in your entire life- this is everything the Finalists back home warned you about. The gates of Hell are coming-</p><p>Anni! For fuck sakes, snap the fuck out of it! Grab the wheel handle and twist it-</p><p>-it won't budge. You try again, and start freaking the fuck out and crying. Fire Dawn is probably minutes away by now. You turn the wheel the other way, and it gives way!</p><p>You dare to look- and holy shit, the fire storm is here! The flames cover the sky over you, and the clouds literally explode into blasts of blinding flame. The landscape all around you begins to disappear. The air is stifling hot now-</p><p>You jump inside the door, and slam it shut, and spin the wheel the other way to close it. Alarms are buzzing and beeping. You're in the airlock. closing the door set off space hut's computer system, or something, and you feel a blast of ventilated air. The door in front of you opens, giving you access into the main can of this joint.</p><p>Those alarms are loud. You peer out the thick glass window. The firestorm has swallowed the entire world outside. Had you lingered any longer, you'd been burned alive by now... that is a touchy and very frightening and upsetting subject for you, and looking at the firestorm outside is not helping.</p><p>The whole place is shaking from the hot wind outside. You're suddenly not sure if this space hut will hold out... You think it's gonna melt. It is already thousands of degrees outside, and the roaring sound of the flames permeates the entire place. At the far end of this soon-to-be-melted tin can, you spot the platform. Lights are flashing.</p><p>Anni, take the hint already. Go over there, and stand on that platform. The painted arrows on the walls are a good bet there is a basement or something you can hide in, and ride out this firestorm. Go past the three huge metal doors. Remember, this part of the space hut is buried in the rock formation uncovered by the salt.</p><p>The doors close around you, locking you in the platform chamber. It's an elevator. We are calling it an elevator. Satisfied you are secure, the thing jolts to life, and lowers you down a long dark shaft. The only light from the tube light above you.</p><p>The ride down takes a long time, but the further away you get from the firestorm above, the safer you feel. The elevator reaches the bottom, and more signs and alarms beckon you to go through the next two heavy doors. They close shut behind you. You are safe from the fires above ground, but you are now a prisoner in this underground facility, captive to the computer that runs it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>